One last glance
by joyful-x
Summary: (One shot) Kenshin is getting married. Read the thoughts and feelings of mainly Kaoru and a bit of Sanosuke. Song taken from Liberty X


Hey ya! This is my second one-shot fanfic over here. So hope you all enjoy the story.

* * *

In this world of memories, there's no need for strangers.

-Kenshin to Kaoru

* * *

The church door opened, just as the music started playing. The whole congregation rose, in respect, and awe to watch the bride walked down the aisle.

"She is so pretty mommy." A little girl said a little too loud.

"Hush now dear." The mother looked at the person beside her and smiled apologetically. "It is her first time attending any wedding ceremony."

The young lady smiled back as she glanced over at the bride. Yes, she was pretty. She thought as her eyes slowly stared at the groom. And he looked so handsome in suit. She sniffed.

_**I never knew this would be hard  
**__**And now my heart is breaking down  
**__**I always thought I'd hear you call my name  
**__**Now I can't hear the sound**_

"Kaoru-chan, are you okay?" Sanosuke asked as he heard the sniff. He looked worriedly at the petite lady next to him. Wearing her best lavender Kimono, she looked happy. But deep inside, he knew the pain she was going through, just by attending the wedding.

He looked at his good friend who stood in front of the priest, watching his violet eyes widened in amazement as he watched his bride walked towards him. Damn you Kenshin! He cursed.

"Shut up Sano!" Yahiko hissed fiercely.

"Shut up then!" Sano growled back, embarrassed that he spoke out loud.

"Two of you, keep quiet, your behaviour are worse than a child." Kaoru whispered softly. She sighed. If it wasn't for the two of them, she rather skipped the whole ceremony. No, she rather not met the groom ten years ago and let her heart break each time the bride stepped closer to the groom.

**_If there is a chance you know I will  
_****_Be like the fire that we kill  
_****_Do you know, is there another way  
_****_There's still so much to say  
_****_And I don't even know where to begin_**

Kenshin was getting married. Kenshin, the man she saw and fell in love with when she was barely seventeen was getting married at last. But not to her. Not to her.

She remembered watching him walked into the classroom long ago, with the sheepish smile on his face and said. "I am sorry. I lost my way in the school." It was then that she fell for him, hard.

She was shy and unsure of herself. He was Mr Popular and smart. However, he came to her after class a few days later, with the heart-warming smile. "Himura Kenshin." He said, stretching out his hand.

"Kamiya Kaoru." She muttered softly, not wanting to look into his lovely violet eyes that reminded her of the flowers she planted outside her garden.

Ever since then, they were friends, best of friends, together with Sanosuke and Yahiko. But she always kept a secret. A secret she swore never to reveal- That she loves Kenshin. Only Sanosuke knows, because he cornered her and demanded the truth. But being a loyal friend, he kept silent, till this day, against his will.

**_Don't tell me it's impossible, you said we were invincible  
_****_Situations critical, I believe we can survive  
_****_Cause my hearts cried, my soul dies  
_****_Everytime we say goodbye  
_****_Don't tell me its impossible, to save this heart of mine_**

Sano sighed, as he watched Kaoru's mouth twitched. It hurt to watch her like this. And it hurts to see that crazy baka Kenshin marrying someone else rather than Kaoru. He knew Kaoru loved Kenshin and he thought that Kenshin knew and acknowledge the feeling as well. Well, maybe he gave his friend too much credit. After all, he was with them for ten years and instead of marrying her, he went and proposed to another lady.

**_I never thought that we'd be strangers  
_****_After all that we've become  
_****_I never knew my world would come crashing down  
_****_The moment you were gone,_**

Kaoru's mind blanked as she recalled the lunch date with the four of them. They both received a phone call from the excited Kenshin to meet him for lunch. When he arrived, he was drenched wet due to the rain. She fussed over him, the way she did for ten years.

There was joy in his eyes when he broke the news. He told them that his father found a woman he approved of. Yukishiro Tomoe. He said, laughing away. She has class and social status and someone who could support him as he took over his father's prosperous company.

Her heart broke as she stopped eating, muttered a lame excuse of having to rush back to work and fled.

**_Stop running out with things to change  
_****_Cause I can see light throughout the rain  
_****_Don't say it's over now, we'll make it work somehow  
_****_Without you I don't know where to begin_**

When Tomoe arrived to his side, Kaoru watched in jealousy as Kenshin broke eye contact with her and smiled at his bride. Taking her hand, the two of them faced the priest, just as the congregation took a seat.

"We come together to witness the holy matrimony between Himura Kenshin and Yukishiro Tomoe." The priest rattled off as Kaoru glanced outside the church. The sky was overcast, threatening to rain, just like that day. She shook her head, thinking that heaven was going to cry on her behalf. Trying hard not to cry, she looked forward once more.

Sano searched for her hand and squeeze it lightly, letting her know of his presence and support.

**_Don't tell me it's impossible, you said we were invincible  
_****_Situations critical, I believe we can survive  
_****_Cause my hearts cries, my soul dies  
_****_Everytime we say goodbye  
_****_Don't tell me its impossible, to save this heart of mine_**

Kenshin. Don't say it. Kaoru begged silently. Don't let Kenshin say anything.

"Whoever thinks for whatever reason they should not be married, please raise your objections." The priest said.

No one said a word. Kaoru cringed as Sano squeezed her hand harder. Trying not to gasp, she shot him a fierce look, asking him to stop it.

He didn't.

"For the second time. Whoever thinks for whatever reason they should not be married, please raise your objections."

Sano stared back, whispering to her. "Say something."

Kaoru shook her head furiously, refusing to utter a single word regarding her feelings, in rebellion, or in fear, she did not know.

"For the last time. Whoever thinks for whatever reason they should not be married, please raise your objections."

Yahiko stood up. "Kenshin, as a friend, I want to ask. Do you love Tomoe?"

**_Oh we got lost along the way,  
_****_But when the night is over, we could live another day  
_****_Cause something is taking over  
_****_People change, for love remains the same_**

The hall was silent, the atmosphere suddenly tensed up. Yahiko's and Kenshin's locked on each other, each wondering what will happen next, or what to do next. Hiko looked at Yahiko, furious with him for asking such a dangerous question.

"Yes, I do love her." Kenshin's voice filled the whole hall. Yahiko's eyes narrowed in fury as he sat down.

Kaoru's world came crashing down as the priest looked at Hiko, who nodded and carried on reciting the vows for both the groom and the bride. Suddenly feeling breathless and lost, she stood up and squeezed past Sano and Yahiko, ignoring their protest.

"I now declare you husband and wife."

Kaoru walked faster out of the hall.

"You may now kiss the bride."

**_Don't tell me it's impossible, you said we were invincible  
_****_Situations critical, I believe we can survive  
_****_Cause my hearts cries, my soul dies  
_****_Everytime we say goodbye  
_****_Don't tell me its impossible, to save this heart of mine_**

Kaoru closed her eyes and tears rolled down her face. She blocked any images of Kenshin kissing Tomoe as she reached the door. For the last time, she couldn't help but looked back, and her blue eyes met Kenshin's eyes.

After knowing him for ten years, she knew what his eyes were saying to her, with her heart broken and soul lost, she couldn't accept friendship.

I'm sorry Kenshin. She stepped into the rain, water and tears mingled together as she slowly walked away from the church, and from Kenshin.

* * *

The song is taken from Liberty X second album entitled Impossible. Hope you all enjoyed the story. Take care and God Bless

Joyful-x


End file.
